1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for assisting in the transfer of handicapped persons, and, in particular, for assisting in the transfer of persons between a wheelchair and a toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a disabled person who uses a wheelchair and cannot stand is typically physically lifted on and off of a toilet by a caregiver. This method of transferring the disabled person can be dangerous to the caregiver, who can be injured while performing such a heavy lifting task. Furthermore, it can be dangerous to the disabled person, who could suffer bodily injury if grabbed or pulled during transfer. An unsuccessful transfer may result in injury to both parties due to a fall.
Transfer boards, commonly long and rectangular, are frequently used to transfer disabled persons between their wheelchairs and other surfaces, especially surfaces that are generally flat and that can therefore stably support the transfer board. However, such transfer boards are not suitable for transfer between a wheelchair and a toilet for a number of reasons.
For example, long rectangular transfer boards that cannot anchor to the toilet are prone to slipping off the hard, slick surface of the toilet while in use, causing a very dangerous situation. Boards with a hook at one end may not easily accommodate height differentials that frequently exist between wheelchairs and toilets and may exert undue pressure on the toilet bowl and/or may become easily disengaged during set-up and use. Some transfer boards that are contoured and that sit onto a toilet at a first end and are supported on the wheelchair at a second end are difficult to simultaneously position on the toilet and position under the person for transfer. Furthermore, a toilet transfer system that must be removed and replaced between uses, possibly requiring the intervention of a caregiver in order to be properly secured, may be of diminished usefulness to a disabled person who does not have or want constant assistance.
A transfer system that takes up an excessive amount of space in a bathroom, which is typically a small room, may make it uncomfortable for another person to sit on the toilet seat normally. Similarly, toilet transfer systems that do not allow for easy alignment of the wheelchair prior to transfer are of diminished value to disabled people attempting to accomplish the toilet transfer task independently. Finally, toilet transfer systems that are not easily portable make it difficult for a disables person to use the transfer system in multiple locations.